1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bags and, more particularly, to a sports bag, which has a soft bag body well protected by a rigid base frame at the bottom side and two rigid top shells at the top side.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional sports bags include tow types, one made from soft material (cloth or leather), and the other made from rigid material. For example, a golf bag is a collapsible soft bag. A soft sports bag cannot well protect the storage items against impact. A rigid sports bag effectively protects the storage item against impact. However, a rigid sports bag is heavy, not convenient to carry.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. According to one aspect of the present invention, the sports bag comprises a wheeled base frame, a soft bag body fixedly fastened to the wheeled base frame, the bag body having a top opening closed by the wheeled base frame, a bottom opening, a zipper extended from the top opening and the bottom opening, and a carrying handle, and two symmetrical rigid top shells fixedly fastened to the periphery of the top opening of the soft bag body and closed by a zipper. According to another aspect of the present invention, belts are respectively installed in the rigid top shells and tied up to hold the top shells in the closed status.